


Секретный сад

by FoggyFeline71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Mpreg, Object Insertion, Orphan Castiel, Oviposition, Plant Dean, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Sex, Vegetables as sex toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71
Summary: Кастиэль — выросший при храме молодой садовник. Он находит уникальное растение, которое назвал Дином. Оба знают, к чему все идет.





	Секретный сад

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secret Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958587) by [Miss_Lv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv). 



> Переведено для летней фандомной битвы для команды fandom Cockles+Destiel 2017

Кастиэль работал в саду.

Он был одним из немногих счастливчиков и прекрасно об этом знал.

Церковь принимала сирот, но позволяла остаться только тем, кто мог быть полезен. Когда они вырастали достаточно, чтобы суметь о себе позаботиться, они должны были уйти. Однако, если они могли поднимать тяжести, равные их собственному весу, или вносить свой вклад, им позволяли остаться. Кастиэль не обладал грубой силой как Уриэль, поэтому ему не давали тяжёлой работы. У него не было дара чувствовать направление и читать карты, как это умела Анна, совершающая все поездки по заданию церкви. Он не такой сдержанный и умеющий себя контролировать как Эстер, которой поручено было заботиться о младших детях. У каждого из его ровесников уже проявились какие-либо способности, лишь у него нет. Кастиэль был уверен, что его попросят уйти, как только ему исполнится шестнадцать.

Для него не было места.

Но потом старый садовник Джошуа видимо почувствовал к нему жалость и начал учить его выращивать овощи. Кастиэль знал, что это его единственный шанс, поэтому внимательно слушал все, что ему рассказывали. В каждый свой выходной день Кастиэль направлялся в соседний маленький городок, до которого был час ходьбы. Библиотекарь помогал ему выбрать необходимые книги, и Кастиэль проводил дни, читая о растениях и уходу за ними. Он брал книгу с собой в церковь и читал всю неделю. Кастиэль отказывался ходить на озеро или принимать участие в играх с другими подростками, в течение нескольких лет библиотека была его каждодневной целью. Садовник заметил растущие знания Кастиэля и начал заполнять пробелы секретами, которых не найдешь в книгах. Хитрости удобрения почвы и как лучше всего ее подготавливать. Когда устанавливать подпорки для плетущегося гороха. Он учил Кастиэля как проверять картофель и когда пора было собирать мяту. С помощью угрюмого старика и книг Кастиэль быстро совершенствовался в садоводстве.

Когда Джошуа уволился, оставив должность, Кастиэлю предложили занять его место. И он обнаружил, что не только нашел возможность остаться в церкви в безопасности, накормленным и с крышей над головой, но и что нашёл работу, которую сможет выполнять десятилетиями. Он мог здесь состариться и поседеть, как и предыдущий садовник, в то время как многие другие смогут проработать от силы с десяток лет, в их телах начнет накапливаться усталость и церковь вышвырнет их вон, когда у них не останется преимущества в виде молодых и сильных тел.

Солидных размеров храм из массивного камня, построенный столетие назад, мог принять под свою крышу до двадцати человек.

Он существовал на финансирование от Церкви и пожертвования коммуны, что позволяло заботиться о появляющихся сиротах. По сравнению с изнуряющим ритмом жизни в крупных мегаполисах, здесь был словно рай на земле. Некоторые дети не хотели уходить, но их принуждали идти своей дорогой с котомкой за плечами и двумя сотнями подъёмных в кармане.

Так что Кастиэль ухаживал за садами. Каждое утро он вставал вместе с солнцем и начинал с полива, осторожно проверяя каждое растение. Если он не будет на высоте, священникам, управляющим церковью понадобится совсем немного времени, чтобы его заменить. Поэтому сад был его высшим приоритетом.

— Ты и твои растения, — вздохнула Анна и облокотилась на изгородь, наблюдая как Кастиэль пропалывает картофель. — Я понимаю все твои аргументы, но послушай, есть ведь и другая жизнь. Ты никогда не хотел уйти отсюда и найти себе что-то лучшее?

Кастиэль хмуро взглянул на нее и покачал головой.

— Мне восемнадцать, и я счастлив, что у меня есть дом. Не вижу смысла оставить все это.

— Сейчас, да, но может быть потом? Они распинаются о преданности делу и прочем, а в действительности просто пытаются удержать нас здесь, маленьких рабочих пчелок для их церкви.

— Анна. — Кастиэль огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что они одни. Если кто-то посторонний подслушает их, в некотором роде, непочтительный разговор и расскажет о нем священникам, Анну могут попросить уйти.

— Ладно, забудь. Я нашла хорошее местечко в четырех часах отсюда, фермер ищет рабочую силу. Он предложил мне жалованье, жилье и все, что мне нужно для начала.

— А если ничего не выйдет? — с сомнением спросил Кастиэль.

— Я найду выход, не зря же я столько разъезжала. Я встречала много людей и со многими подружилась. Я не собираюсь торчать здесь в ожидании объедков от сильных мира сего. — Она кивнула на церковную башню и Кастиэль нахмурился и покачал головой, он не хотел слышать такое кощунство.

— А, неважно, лучше взгляни, что подарил мне фермер к началу работы, — теперь уже Анна осмотрелась и Кастиэль почувствовал раздражение. Она осторожно вынула из кармана блестящий мобильный телефон. Церковь считала, что надо жить, довольствуясь местными ресурсами, поэтому все современные удобства считались ненужными и были строго запрещены. Анна была совершеннолетней, поэтому, найди при ней этот предмет, ее бы точно попросили уйти.

— Не смотри на меня так, — Анна закатила глаза. — Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что они есть у всех старших священников, даже компьютеры, запертые в кабинетах. Они просто хотят всех контролировать.

Кастиэль не стал с ней спорить, у Анны были собственные убеждения и можно было даже не пытаться переубеждать ее.

— Пожалуйста, просто будь осторожней, — наконец попросил он и получил в ответ теплый взгляд и согласный кивок.

Она ушла на следующий день и теперь Бенни занимался доставкой продовольствия вместо нее. Кастиэлю он был всегда безразличен, и они никогда не разговаривали, когда Бенни приносил Касу заказанное. Поэтому почти всегда Кастиэль был предоставлен сам себе.

Он старался не раздражаться одиночеством, посещал столовую во время приема пищи и делил комнату с угрюмым Уриэлем. Вокруг него были люди.

И все же, он обрадовался, когда появились зайцы, давшие ему возможность на чем-то сконцентрироваться. Они еще не успели нанести существенный урон, поэтому Кастиэль не слишком беспокоился. Но они рыли норы вокруг забора, огораживающего его сад и, несмотря на то что проволочная сетка была врыта в землю на определенную глубину, еще немного — и они преодолеют эту преграду.

У Кастиэля имелось несколько вариантов. Он мог вырыть весь забор и вкопать его глубже или наставить капканов на вредителей. Храм был расположен на краю леса и поэтому время от времени оттуда выходили олени или зайцы, бывшие главной головной болью Кастиэля. Он вывесил по всему периметру отпугиватели птиц, которые действовали и на оленей. Забор был достаточно высоким, чтобы держать основную живность подальше. Но зайцы нашли путь под землей и это могло стать проблемой. Старый садовник использовал капканы и убивал их, отправляя мясо на кухню.

Кастиэль знал, что этот метод самый действенный, но колебался, не желая так грубо забирать чью-то жизнь.

Вместо этого он нашел новое решение. Кое-где по линии леса росло вьющееся растение, светло-зеленое с мелкими коричневыми пятнышками на листьях. Растение было плотоядным, поэтому животные обходили его стороной. Даже олени старались не подходить слишком близко. Лоза не была опасна для людей, для этого она была слишком медленной и слабой. Плети ничего не стоило сломать, но животные все равно избегали его.

Так что Кастиэль взял горшок с удобренной почвой и пошел по кромке леса. Он нашел огромную лозу, возвышающуюся над ним. Она казалось безжизненной, время ее активности приходилась на ночь. Кастиэль искал и рылся, пока не нашел новый росток, почти задушенный более крупным.

— Новое место спасет тебя и поможет мне, так мы оба останемся в выигрыше, — сказал Кастиэль маленькому растению, аккуратно разравнивая подкормку вокруг него. — У тебя появится новый дом, где ты сможешь процветать, а я избавлюсь от зайцев.

Порой Кастиэля дразнили за то, что он разговаривал с растениями, но кому это могло повредить. Предыдущий садовник поступал также и клялся, что это помогало растениям расти. И даже если это было не так, то все равно помогало Кастиэлю чувствовать себя не таким одиноким.

Он принес маленький росток и поставил горшок в небольшом боковом сарайчике для новых растений. Окно пропускало тепло солнечных лучей, а стены предохраняли почву в горшке от заморозков.

— Тебе нужно немножко пожить здесь, подрасти как следует и тогда мы тебя высадим в землю, — не задумываясь пояснил Кастиэль и замолчал, когда отростки лозы скользнули по его пальцам. Они были крошечные и тонкие, пять отростков со множеством почек на верхушках, все еще свернутых, как у папоротника. Основание было толще, а узел корней размером с кулак. Кастиэль был уверен, что при должном уходе растение сформируется.

Наблюдая, как покачиваются маленькие отростки, он все больше понимал, что это живое существо. Конечно, все растения были живыми и росли, но это, маленькое, с момента переноса на новое место было чем-то большим.

— Думаю, с тобой все будет в порядке, но как же мне тебя назвать? — Пожилой садовник давал имена каждому растению в саду и Кастиэль хотел продолжить эту традицию. Это будет первым, которое Кастиэль добавит в сад. — Думаю, назову тебя Дин. Это означает «Бог тебе судья». Он и решит, выживешь ли ты для высадки.

Божественные благословения оказались действенными, потому что Дин сразу начал расти, его лианы становились длиннее и Кастиэль наблюдал все признаки здорового растения.

— Прежний садовник никогда не приносил что-то из леса, он верил, что это — проклятое место Сатаны, — заметил однажды Бенни, выгружая товары для сада.

— Лес не проклят. Это всего лишь растения. Ничего там никогда не происходило, — отозвался Кастиэль; фраза прозвучала грубее, чем он хотел. Если честно, некоторые шептались за спиной Кастиэля о его решении принести растение из леса и это его раздражало.

— Растения там отличаются от других растений, — настаивал на своем Бенни и Кастиэль с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не нагрубить. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на раскладывании товара в сарае.

— Тот, кто имеет здравый смысл и обладает базовыми знаниями о растениях, точно знает, как и почему двигаются лозы. И они также знают, что растения двигаются, многие из них открываются утром и закрываются с приближением ночи или даже во время сильного дождя.

Бенни пробормотал что-то себе под нос, но не стал дальше спорить.

Кастиэль знал, что его недружелюбность не делает ему чести, но никогда не мог постичь науку дружбы или поддержания хороших отношений. Что правда, то правда. Кастиэлю всегда казалось глупым отрицать или опровергать это.

— Он пока не понимает, чем ты можешь быть полезен, но когда увидит, что ты защитишь сад от зайцев, то все поймет, — поведал он позже Дину, осторожно поместив его в почву. Тот сильно подрос в сарае и казался здоровым. И все же Кастиэль поставил сеточное заграждение вокруг Дина, так что даже если зайцы появятся, они не смогут сгрызть основной стебель. Растение укоренилось в почве, и Дин начал быстро расти. Уже через месяц он достиг половины роста Кастиэля и был шире его. Теперь зайцы и олени держались подальше, а корни Дина не мешали саду, несмотря на свои размеры. Кастиэль был против подрезки, и лозы расползлись повсюду, выглядя, словно мужественные охранники сада.

Первый эксперимент Кастиэля удался.

Лозы растения оказались более активными, чем думал Кастиэль, но он не стал ни с кем делиться этим открытием. Он наблюдал, как они расползались по саду, словно проводя разведку ощупью. Это выглядело невинно, но Кастиэль знал, что никто не увидит это так, как он. Поэтому он молчал и позволял лозам учиться. Они тыкались в его ноги и нежно опутывали пальцы, растаскивая повсюду его садовый инвентарь.

Кастиэль сидел в саду и фыркал от смеха, наблюдая, как три лозы сообща тащили грабли, пытаясь сделать ровную линию. Если у них все получится, то Кастиэль найдет свои грабли в сарае, сложенные в углу вместе с тем, что еще утащил Дин. Он никому не причинял боли и не ломал вещи. Кастиэль не видел причин для волнения, Дин всего лишь хотел помочь.

— Для тебя это просто приключение, ведь так? — он погладил лозу.

— Для кого? — спросил голос из-за забора и Кастиэль резко обернулся. Анна смотрела на него, подняв бровь.

Все лозы замерли, они никогда не двигались, если рядом находился кто-то чужой.

— Когда ты вернулась? — спросил Кастиэль и Анна хмыкнула, покачав головой.

— Слышала, что ты становишься странным, разговаривая в своем саду, и прочую чепуху. Не думала, что это так и есть.

— Но прежний садовник тоже так делал, — начал оправдываться Кастиэль и Анна закатила глаза.

— Также он был немного чокнутый. Постоянно бормотал что-то про демона в лесу, — она многозначительно посмотрела на Кастиэля и покачала головой.

— Здесь нет демонов, — уверил он.

— Да без разницы. Хотела тебе рассказать, что получила предложение о работе, убирать поля. Хорошо платят, мы получим комнату и харчи, славная сделка.

— Сбор урожая длится долго. Я тут только начал, закончу лишь через несколько недель. А что потом?

— Будем работать над чем-то другим. Я знаю фермера, он поможет нам. Ты же не хочешь остаться здесь навсегда?

Кастиэль нахмурился.

— Не знаю. Но хотелось бы, чтобы это была работа более, чем на несколько месяцев. Здесь я хотя бы имею некоторые гарантии.

— Кас, ты такой скучный, — фыркнула Анна.

— Спроси Уриэля, в последнее время он неспокоен. Я не думаю, что он и дальше хочет работать рядовым служащим на отцов.

— Действительно, — Анна выглядела искренне удивленной, а потом задумалась, оглянувшись на храм.

— Возможно, он на что-то сгодится. Поговаривают, что в этом году церковь лишилась большой части финансирования. Они могут сократить число проживающих здесь.

Кастиэль пожал плечами. Он выращивал еду, поэтому сомневался, что кто-то вскоре решит от него избавиться.

— Буду держать тебя в курсе, — подмигнув, пообещала Анна и помахала рукой, прежде чем направиться в сторону храма. Возможно, она просто разнюхивала ситуацию; она нравилась многим и никто не стал бы ее выдавать.

Тем же вечером исчез Уриэль. Кастиэль сидел в одиночестве в комнатушке, хмуро глядя на пустующую койку. Помещение казалось пустым без постоянного присутствия молодого человека.

Он не мог заснуть. Кончилось все тем, что он, забрав одеяло и подушку, переночевал в сарае. Лозы Дина легко касались его пяток и это утешало, как ни странно.

— Хорошая идея, — похвалил его отец Захария утром. — Дотации снова урезали и нам нужно искать творческие пути. Садовый сарай мал, но хорошо утеплен и снабжен электричеством. Ты же не будешь против переселиться туда насовсем?

Кастиэль честно не смог придумать причину для отказа.

Его одноместную койку установили в углу и поставили платяной шкаф. Также снаружи, со стороны сада, сделали небольшую деревянную пристройку, в которой разместилось все, что нужно было перевезти. На самом деле название «сарай» мало подходило утепленному зданию из массивного камня с дровяной печью в углу. Крыша во время дождя не протекала, и, кроме отростков лозы Дина, проникнувших внутрь из-под стены через деревянный пол, не могли пробиться никакие другие растения.

И все-таки было странно переехать из привычной комнаты, в которой он жил с детства.

Но потом дети начали исчезать небольшими группами, их забирали благотворительные организации и государственные попечительские советы. Храм все еще действовал каждый день, небольшие службы вел отец Захария.

Кастиэль никак не прокомментировал такой резкий роспуск храмового приюта. Все его мысли крутились вокруг сада и для сада, и его оставили в покое. Но всякий раз, когда Анна появлялась с предложениями работы или новыми идеями, Кастиэль начинал по-настоящему прислушиваться, осознавая, что его в любой момент могут попросить уйти. Из всего, что его окружало, Кастиэль бы скучал по Дину больше всего. Больше чем по родному храму или тихим священникам, он бы скучал по зеленым садам и забавным выходкам растения, которое он вырастил сам. Основной ствол Дина вырос огромный, массивный и толстый, лишь раза в два меньше размеров сарая. К счастью, Дин рос позади строения и его никто не видел, иначе Кастиэля могли попросить обрезать Дина.

***

Сбор урожая прошел хорошо. По понятным причинам Кастиэль нервничал, ведь это был его первый опыт, но понял, что земля оказалась щедрой. Горох и фасоль, кабачки и огурцы, баклажаны и ягоды всех видов, огромные помидоры и салат-латук, сельдерей, свекла, лук, много картофеля — Кастиэль не знал, куда это все девать.

Грядки с кухонными травами радовали глаз, все, что он посадил выросло здоровым и в обильных количествах. Даже отец Захария отметил отменный урожай.

Это была страховка Кастиэля.

— По крайней мере я знаю, что у меня здесь есть место, а если его не станет, то я знаю, как работать в саду и смогу найти где-то работу. Даже если не сейчас, то, может быть, позже, — пояснил он лозам Дина, наблюдая, как они ощупывают корзины с овощами в изножье кровати. В подвалах храма все еще сортировали и консервировали уже доставленные овощи, поэтому остатки все еще хранились у Кастиэля.

— Я удовлетворен, — он дотронулся до покачивающейся лозы. Часть устроилась у него на коленях; позже они начнут трогать его больше, сворачиваясь на нем, когда он спал. Кастиэль чувствовал себя в полной безопасности, поэтому не возражал. Лозы Дина стали массивнее, некоторые толщиной с его пальцы, но некоторые, более мощные, достигали в объеме его запястье. — Надеюсь, что ты переживешь зиму, но я не уверен насчет других твоих собратьях в лесу.

Кастиэль лениво поглаживал растение и получал ответные прикосновения, мягко бархатистые, скользящие по его коже.

Стемнело и Кастиэль встал с кровати, чтобы погасить свет. Комната погрузилась в темноту и его глаза потихоньку приспособились к окружающему. В конце августа все еще было жарко и Кастиэль разделся, прежде чем идти в постель, оставив лишь свободные заношенные пижамные штаны и лег поверх одеяла.

Лозы снова подползли и склонились над ним, и Кастиэль закусил нижнюю губу, взгляд скользнул к двери. Сад находился в стороне от храма, идти нужно было долго, и этого было достаточно, чтобы ночью к нему никто не заходил. А даже если кому и взбредет в голову, скрипящие ворота предупредят задолго до того, как кто-то достигнет двери.

С горящим лицом и ощущением вины Кастиэль повернулся на бок лицом к стене, опустил руку и прижал ладонь к своему члену. Это считалось позорным грехом, но правда заключалась в том, что все так делали. Уриэль делал это постоянно, тихо дыша и содрогаясь время от времени. Сорт секрета, известного среди мальчиков, которым приходилось делить с кем-то комнату. Потому что других мест попросту не было.

В действительности, Кастиэлю приходилось скрывать много больше.

Он ухватил пальцами край пижамных штанов и приспустил их немного, обнажая себя. Ему не пришлось долго ждать, когда прохладные мягкие лозы исследующе к нему потянулись .

Кастиэль со свистом втянул воздух и спрятал лицо в подушку, ощущая стыд за то, что ему так хорошо. Маленькие ветви скользили по его члену, с любопытством потираясь о него. По телу прошла дрожь от легких, словно перо, касаний. Это возбуждало намного больше, чем собственная рука.

После того, как они сделали это в первый раз, Кастиэль три дня избегал Дина. Но ему хотелось большего и он начал позволять трогать себя каждую ночь.

И тогда стали появляться другие лозы. Кастиэль никогда не видел их при дневном свете. Только по ночам, только когда они делали это.

Лозы толщиной с ручку граблей с лоснящимися складками на концах. Двигаясь по его телу, они выделяют густой, сиропообразный секрет. По прошлому опыту Кастиэль знал, что он легко смывается водой или высыхает и отшелушивается.

По вкусу он напоминает мёд.

Кастиэль приглашающе стонет, торопясь направить одну из них вниз, к своему твердеющему члену. Она услужливо подчиняется и выделяет смазку по всей длине, оставляя за собой влажный след, и более маленькие лозы растирают ее, это делает трение мягче, и Кастиэль может толкаться в их прикосновения, потираясь головкой члена вдоль сочащихся оснований. Лозы, вначале прохладные, согреваются от жара его тела и Кастиэль приглушает мягкий стон. Его глаза закрыты, нижняя губа закушена и он просто позволяет себе погрузиться в ощущения, которые дарят ему лозы.

«Дин», — выдыхает он, сконфуженный собственной тайной, тем, чем он занимается с лозами, и своим желанием делать это с другим мужчиной. Грех в глазах церкви.

Еще одна лоза трется о его бедро, сочась смазкой, другие тоже с энтузиазмом исследуют его тело, двигаясь по нему. Его руки, грудь, ноги и конечно же пах.

На подушку ложится толстая лоза. С той ночи похоть и любопытство росли в Кастиэле и искали выход. С тех пор именно Кастиэль был инициатором и было бы глупо отрицать это. Поэтому он не отказывает себе в удовольствии и раскрывает губы, беря Дина в рот, аккуратно посасывая кончик и с удовольствием ощущая вкус теплого меда. Тот никогда не проникает глубоко и не делает поступательных движений, просто лежит у него во рту и тихо подрагивает, когда Кастиэль отсасывает.

Виноградные лозы вьются по бедрам вниз, сползая в сторону его зада. Кастиэль медленно перекатывается на живот, чтобы лозы поспевали за ним. Он разводит ноги и трется членом о листья, и лозы повторяют его движения. Он не мог бы описать свои ощущения, но они так отличаются от прикосновения рук. Тонкие стелющиеся побеги расползаются во всех направлениях, некоторые нажимают сильнее, другие дарят деликатные касания. Так много всего и сразу, каждый раз это захлестывает его с головой.

Он кружит языком по отростку во рту, чувствуя как тот радостно дергается, выделяя еще больше смазки, когда он сосет, и Кастиэль сглатывает, прежде чем вынимает ее изо рта для прерывистого вдоха. Пара капель скатывается с губы и он рассеянно облизывается. У него немного сбилось дыхание несмотря на то, что он просто лежит, и он глубоко дышит, борясь с желанием кончить прямо сейчас.

Две лозы спускаются вниз по его яйцам в сторону сжатого входа. Они размазывают по нему свой мед; прохладные влажные поцелуи на его дырке заставляют сжаться и вздрогнуть. Они продолжают мягко нажимать, смазывая его до тех пор, пока анус весь не покрывается влагой. Толстые кончики тыкаются в полушария ягодиц и бедер.

Еще одна лоза сверху начинает двигаться к цели, прохладная смазка стекает вниз по заду, смешиваясь с тем, что уже размазано по кольцу мышц.

Три маленьких тонких ростка ощупывают его, мягко надавливая на дырку, пока она не поддается, впуская их. Они быстро ввинчиваются внутрь, а потом раскрывают его, тянут изнутри в разные стороны, так что мед свободно сочится внутрь. Он чувствует, как они проскальзывают внутрь него, ему даже сложно представить, настолько глубоко.

Смазка вытекает из него и лозы спешно собирают ее и возвращают обратно.

Это странное ощущение, но кажется, Кастиэлю оно нравится. Он сминает в кулаке постельное белье, слабо выдыхая — лоза напротив него прижимается к губам, смазка течет по подбородку, и Кастиэль, послушно открыв рот, снова засасывает головку, чувствуя как к анусу прижимается более толстый отросток. Он наполняет его, закачивая столько жидкой смазки, что другие лозы спешат ввести его внутрь. Медленно растягивая его, по чуть-чуть давя на кольцо мышц.

Крупная лоза не двигается, пока Кастиэль не чувствует, что его дырка ощущается широко раскрытой. Потом влажная головка целует вход и начинает медленно ввинчиваться в него.

Его задница покрыта толстым слоем смазки, и лоза издает влажный звук, начиная двигаться. Толстая головка непрерывно давит, осторожно прокладывая себе путь. Дин никогда не бывает суров с ним, его лозы не действуют грубо. Мед хорошо смазывает задний проход. То, чем они занимаются в темноте, никогда не доставляет сильной боли.

Лозы на его члене свернулись словно мягкое, влажное трепещущее влагалище, и Кастиэль слабо толкается в него.

Ощущения странные, но приятные; ничто и никогда не чувствовалось лучше, чем то, что делает Дин. Двойное ощущение на его члене и внутри него усиливается, когда еще одна лоза начинает давить на кольцо мышц: в нем желают оказаться две. Кастиэль выгибает спину и стонет, вибрируя вокруг лозы во рту, в то время как две растягивают его задницу. Это отзывается вспышкой желанной боли, резкое жжение ощущается ещё лучше.

Они двигаются внутри Кастиэля назад и вперед слаженно, синхронно, и он вздрагивает от удовольствия, неосознанно подмахивая бедрами. Он бездумно стремится навстречу блаженству, чувствуя, как его становится слишком много. Он стонет, кончая, задыхаясь и всхлипывая, выплескивая свое семя на лозы.

Лозы скользят ему в руки и он вцепляется в них, ища поддержку. Пока их более крупные собратья продолжают трудиться в его заднице, другие выдаивают его, кажется, до последней капли и Кастиэль задыхается в судорогах.

Чувство стыда накатывает вместе с облегчением, но Кастиэлю уже все равно. Он ощущает плети лозы на своем теле и знает, что хочет повторения.

Неожиданно они выскальзывают из него, когда оргазм Кастиэля стихает. Он удивленно моргает и пытается повернуться, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит.

В этот момент что-то другое давит ему на анус, что-то совершенно новое, такого еще не было. Оно тупое и холодное, отчего Кастиэль вздрагивает и дергается. Он вертится на койке и, повернувшись, смотрит на то, что держат лозы. «Огурец», с содроганием понимает он. Выпускает лозу изо рта и вжимает лицо в подушку, прикусывая ткань и приглашающе раздвигает бедра еще шире. Чтобы Дин не хотел дать ему, Кастиэль это примет. Он подавляет крик, когда толстый предмет снова давит на его дырку. Мед все хорошо смазывает, и Кастиэль чувствует, как две тонких лозы снова ввинчиваются в его отверстие, раскрывая изнутри, настойчиво проталкивая огурец.

Давление растет, и Кастиэль заставляет себя расслабиться, ослабляя мышцы. И только тогда овощ проскальзывает внутрь.

Его заднца ощущается зияющей дырой, слишком широко разверзстой, когда огурец скользит в нем, двигаясь назад и вперед, а лозы неустанно и кропотливо распределяют смазку, пока Кастиэль старается все принять. Он чувствует неровную поверхность овоща краями сфинктера, прохладные пупырышки и впадинки, и это ощущение вырывает из него стоны.

Бедра сползают с койки, когда он пытается раскрыться еще больше, и лозы подхватывают его, нежно поддерживая, в то время как огурец таранит его снова и снова.

Челюсть Кастиэля ноет — так сильно зажал он в зубах постельное белье. Слезы закипают на глазах, но чувства одновременно восхитительны. Он даже не подозревал, что может раскрыться настолько широко. Сфинктр болит, но каждый раз, когда огурец проскальзывает внутрь и попадает по какой-то точке, его внутренности вспыхивают и член дергается.

Лозы неустанно двигаются взад и вперед, обмазывая его задницу смазкой, текущей по полушариям ягодиц и ниже. Член погружается в липкий мед, который держат лозы напротив него. Кастиэль слабо толкается в них и почти кончает, когда огурец засунут так глубоко, насколько это возможно.

Кастиэль не уверен, придет ли он в себя или начнет умолять. Он сконфужен и ошеломлен.

Огурец выходит из него с громким влажным звуком, и Кастиэлю кажется, что его нутро выставлено напоказ, словно его отверстие больше никогда не закроется.

Что-то более толстое прикасается к его входу, что-то жестче, больше и давит сильнее. Кастиэль воет в подушку, когда лозы проталкивают в него этот предмет. Он гладкий и расширяется, продвигаясь глубже.

«Баклажан», — чувствуя надвигающуюся истерику, думает Кастиэль, потому что мог бы угадать овощ уже лишь по ощущению в своей заднице.

Он вбивается в него тверже, чем огурец, ввинчиваясь и раскрывая его, тыкаясь снова и снова так, что койка начинает сотрясаться. Лозы ползут по его ногам, поддерживая и раздвигая их.

— Дин, — умоляет Кастиэль хриплым голосом, когда лоза у его рта скользит по щеке, оставляя липкий след. Она обводит его губы и Кастиэль приветствует это, всасывая в рот и облизывая верхушку, умоляя и глотая мед, пока не начинает давиться им.

Баклажан выходит из него с влажным чмокающим звуком.

Появляется новый твердый объект.

Когда он давит на его дырку, то кажется тяжелее, но меньше, определенно круглый с гладкой поверхностью. Кастиэль слабо сжимается вокруг него, медленно впуская внутрь, пока внезапно тот не оказывается внутри и лозы засовывают это глубже в задницу, глубоко внутрь него. Он вздрагивает и снова кончает, сжимая мускулами ануса то, что находится внутри. Он всхлипывает, чувствуя следующий у своего входа. Все в смазке и слышатся влажные звуки, когда второй неумолимо протискивается внутрь. Кастиэль тянется рукой назад и чувствует его. Ему в задницу вводят картофель, липкий от смазки.

Вот уже вдавливается третий, а за ним и четвертый, они заполняют и втискиваются глубоко в его тело, Кастиэль стонет, чувствуя, как они сталкиваются в его нутре, перекручивая его. Он ощущает тяжесть в животе, и когда Кастиэль дотрагивается до него, он может чувствовать выпуклость. Кишки дрожат, Кастиэль обессилен, покрыт потом и дрожит. Лозы позволяют ему перекатиться на бок, успокаивающе гладя, пока он отдыхает. Для него такое использование овощей — нечто новое, и Кастиэль чувствует унижение от того, как это возбуждает.

Но они еще не закончили.

Конечно нет.

Лозы подталкивают его, уговаривая сесть и Кастиэль оступается, вставая. Ощущение веса внутри него нечто новое и такое странное. Картофель внутри него силуэтом выделяется на животе, словно округлая припухлость. Некая часть его испугана, но в целом он заведен, поглаживая ладонью странный живот, словно он носит ребенка.

Лозы ведут его, входная дверь, скрипя, открывается словно сама по себе. Плети расползлись по всему дому, убирая вещи с его пути, когда он спотыкается. Кастиэль не знает, что происходит, но чувствует себя обескураженным, расслабленным и послушным. На полпути из дома он спотыкается, и его внутренности отдают болью. Кастиэль вскрикивает и опирается о дверь, поглаживая ноющий живот. К его рту быстро прижимается лоза, и прежде, чем Кастиэль может отреагировать, она нажимает на его язык и впрыскивает в горло густые струи. Он автоматически глотает, и после нескольких глотков боль отступает. Теперь все в порядке, поэтому Кастиэль следует за лозами, обвивающими его дом, туда, где находятся толстые корни.

Растение огромно, как никогда, по размерам оно превышает его сарай. Они ведут Кастиэля в центр зарослей, бесчисленные лозы приветственно шевелятся вокруг него. Они вьются у его ног и бедер, втягивая глубже.

Толстые лозы ласкают его бедра, и Кастиэль вздрагивает.

— Не знаю, смогу ли я, — произносит он заплетающимся языком. — Пожалуйста, Дин.

Мягкие пальцы касаются его лица, нежно поднимая голову. Нечто смотрит на него из темноты. Человек.

Но нет.

Его кожа зеленая с коричневыми пятнами, как и у лозы. Волосы состоят из виноградных листьев, а теплые зеленые глаза не имеют зрачков.

Это растение, понимает Кастиэль.

— Дин?

Человекоподобное существо улыбается, с обожанием смотря на Кастиэля. Его грудь обнажена, а нижняя часть тела скрыта в плетях лозы. Если она у него есть.

Кастиэль чувствует себя ужасно смущенным, но снова его это мало заботит.

Дин наклоняется и целует его вкусным, влажным поцелуем. Язык проникает в рот Кастиэля, встречаясь с его языком, облизывая нёбо. У Дина много слюны, она бежит вниз по их подбородкам, липкая, как и у ветвей лозы. Кастиэль глотает ее, и Дин улыбается, словно достал луну с неба.

Кастиэль обнажен, он не знает, где потерял пижамные штаны. Дин прижимает его ближе к себе, сплетение ветвей лозы обвивается вокруг ног Кастиэля, когда он обнимает ногами аккуратные подстриженные бедра Дина.

Он обвивает руками шею Дина, и Дин нежно обнимает его в ответ, поглаживая по волосам.

Что-то тыкается в несчастную дырку Кастиэля, и он стонет, когда лозы извиваются внутри него. Они скользят там, тянут вниз, и он чувствует движение картофеля. Кастиэль всхлипывает и, вздрогнув, хватается за спину Дина, когда первый картофель, слишком сильно растянув кольцо мышц, выходит из него с влажным чмоканьем и падает на землю. Чтобы вынуть второй, нужно больше времени, Кастиэль зарывается лицом в шею Дина, и растение успокаивает его, тихо напевая на нечеловеческом языке, гладит его по волосам, пока третий и четвертый картофель выскальзывают, покрытые влажной, липкой смазкой, которая теперь свободно вытекает.

Кастиэль мечтает лишь о том, чтобы свернуться калачиком и поспать, но он чувствует, как что-то снова толкается в него, толще, чем все предметы до этого.

Оно давит, и Кастиэль жалобно воет, пытаясь отодвинуться. Дин уговаривает его, гладит по лицу и целует. В горло Кастиэля льется влажный липкий мед, и Кастиэль расслабляется. Дин и лозы поддерживают его вертикально, когда массивный отросток вторгается в его задницу. Он понемногу толкается глубже и глубже, заполняя его. Он медленно выходит, и Кастиэль чувствует как мед хлюпает в его заднице. Словно водяной шланг, подающий жидкость понемногу, но без перерыва. Под его давлением кольцо мышц поддается, и Кастиэль снова стонет. Оно входит в него глубже и глубже. Несмотря на усталость и напряжение, Кастиэль дрожит: пульсация внутри него ощущается так хорошо, что он почти ничего не соображает.

Он хватается за Дина, нежно держащего его, пока лоза движется внутрь него.

Когда ему начинает казаться, что в него не поместится больше ни миллиметра, она, наконец, останавливается.

Когда она начинает вибрировать, Кастиэль содрогается. Его твердый член, подрагивающий от испытываемых ощущений, прижимается к животу Дина.

По лозе словно проходит судорога, и Кастиэль чувствует как что-то давит на сфинктр. Не еще одна лоза, а что-то, находящееся внутри той, что в нем.

Это набухает и движется, давление нарастает до предела, насильно проникая внутрь него. Кастиэль резко выдыхает и жалобно стонет, измученный сверх меры и сверх меры возбужденный.

За первым объектом следует второй, тычется все сильнее, пока не оказывается внутри. Одно за другим в него проникает нечто округлое, не позволяя его заднице закрыться, и движущееся внутри него мягко, будто лаская. Они просто не кончаются, еще и еще. Это ощущается почти как толчки, однако все же немного иначе. Нечто, до этого совершенно не испытанное.

Но ощущения настолько хороши, что Кастиэль вяло подпрыгивает, двигаясь по инерции. Дин радостно напевает что-то вполголоса, и лозы начинают проникать в Кастиэля; их стелющиеся движения и ощущение округлостей уже чересчур. Взвыв, Кастиэль кончает, прижавшись лицом к шее Дина, переживая последний всплеск. Его доведенное до крайности тело тяжело оседает на Дина. Он утыкается носом в его плечо и теряет сознание.

***

— Ты уверен? Ведь это славная идея, — говорит ему Анна, на что Кастиэль, улыбаясь, качает головой.

— Отец Захария скоро нас покинет. Лишь отец Иниас останется при церкви. Он уже попросил меня остаться с ним. Между нами, у нас более чем достаточно еды. Мы собираемся арендовать киоск на фермерском рынке для продажи излишков. — Кастиэль кивает на сторону сада, в котором уже распустились почки и все цветет. Зима была мягкой и растения буйно растут.

— Всегда думал, что покину это место, но теперь не могу. Мне здесь хорошо, — объясняет Кастиэль, а Анна хмурится.

— Самое худшее, что я тебе верю. Ты изменился с прошлого года, ты словно… переполнен радостью или чем-то в этом роде. В любом случае, стал лучше питаться, — дразнит Анна, а потом вздыхает, но мягко улыбается ему.

— Я все еще могу навещать тебя?

— Конечно, — отвечает Кастиэль и провожает ее до церковных ворот, маша вслед.

Отец Захария сидит в своей комнате, молясь о спасении, все остальные уехали, и лозы незаметно захватывают церковь. Лично Кастиэль думает, что теперь она выглядит лучше: зеленые лозы придают ей вид древний и прекрасный. Лес надвигается ближе. В следующем году он достигнет церкви и захватит в свои надежные объятия.

Лозы разумны, они движутся вокруг церкви, медленно проникая в нее. Они ползут вниз по окнам, цепляясь за трещины на камнях. Иногда они чрезмерно активны. Перетаскивают вещи по коридору, когда им хочется что-то обследовать. Когда священники заметили их, они решили, что это работа дьявола. Некоторые верили, некоторые нет. Иниас никогда не думал, что они двигаются. И именно поэтому он остался, когда остальные ушли.

Они лишь раз попытались сжечь лозы. Дин никого не убил, но, естественно, нагнал на них страху. После этого все поспешили уйти. Лишь отец Захария вынужден был остаться, для него было непростительно предать церковь. Но в итоге он передал ее Иниасу и тоже сбежал.

Вскоре она стала принадлежать им.

***

Кастиэль гладит себя по животу.

Он не так заметен под просторными рубахами. Кажется, что он лишь чуть-чуть набрал вес. Кастиэль обходит вокруг каменного сарая, который они понемногу расширяют. Из-за того, что в церкви осталось всего два человека, расходы значительно упали. Кастиэлю стоило вернуться жить в церковь, но он хочет быть рядом со стволом Дина. Его корни и побеги распространились повсюду.

Дин выглядывает со своего места с теплой улыбкой, лозы ласкают Кастиэля в знак приветствия.

— Они хотели увидеть тебя, — нежно говорит Кастиэль Дину, и тот склоняется к нему, лозы тянут Кастиэля за рубаху, чтобы обнажить живот. Любящие руки Дина греют, словно солнце и успокаивающе ласкают его живот.

Кастиэль задумчиво размышляет, что лес поистине сильно разросся за столь короткое время. Он был такой, прежде чем люди начали вырубать его. И это правильно, что все возвращается к лесу. Кастиэль — желанная мать, а Иниас, что ж, детям Кастиэля тоже кто-то будет нужен. Без сомнения, Кастиэль нашел свое место на земле.


End file.
